Unforgettable
by svugirl1423
Summary: Just a week after Olivia returns from her undercover assignment. she wont talk to anybody. everybody thinks that something did happen to her. and they are all determined to find out the truth. chapter 10 11 new!
1. Chapter 1

"I love you too Kathy. Bye" said Elliot. Just then Captain Cragen walked in. "Elliot, he said, go get Olivia. You guys have a new case. And it's a big one." "Where is she?" asked Elliot. "She's in the crib." he replied back. Elliot went to the crib and quietly opened the door. Olivia was sleeping. He walked over to her bed and sat down. "Olivia." he said calmly and quietly. She jumped up and started to scream and hit him. "Stop it! Get off of me!" she screamed. "Olivia! It's okay. Its me!" She stopped fighting and was crying as Elliot held her in his arms. "It's okay." he repeated as he ran his fingers through her hair. "What happened?" asked the captain, resulting in both of the detectives jumping. Elliot turned his head towards the captain and put his finger to his lips and gestured for him to leave. Cragen nodded his head and walked out of the room.

Elliot finally got her back to sleep. He tucked her in and quietly walked out of the room. "What happened?" asked Finn. Elliot let out a big sigh. "I need to talk to the Captain." He walked into Cragen's office and shut the door behind him. "What was that all about?" asked the Captain. Elliot sat down and put his face into his hands. "I have no idea." he said, trying to fight back the tears. "Was she saying anything." he asked Elliot. "Yes. She was talking." he replied. There was a long silence. "She said. 'get off me', and 'stop it'." he explained to Cragen. "This is about the Women's Correction Facility thing isn't it?" he asked him, shaking his head at the same time. " I think so. I feel so stupid. I wasn't there to protect her." said Elliot. "There was nothing you could've done about it. We we're all looking at the wrong guy. Even Olivia was, he said, do you think she was raped? Has she talked to you about it at all?" Cragen hoped that Elliot would say 'oh yeah we talked and she's fine!' but Cragen knew that she wasn't fine. "No she hasn't talked to me about it at all, but by the way she just acted, I think so. She was clinging to me like she was going to die at any minute, and the terror in her eyes, I just, ugh, what should we do?" he asked. "Well, when she wakes up, take her home, and then try to get her to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

--"I'm sorry." said Olivia as they walked into her apartment. "For what?" Elliot asked. "For freaking out on you." she said. "It's alright." he said. "No its not!" she said sternly. There was a long pause. "What happened in the basement Olivia?" asked Elliot, as he looked at her.She avoided eye contact with him. "Nothing, she said, I'm fine." "Olivia please. We're partners. You can tell me anything and I promise it will never leave this room. I'm just concerned about you." he explained to her. "Well don't be, she said, I can take care of myself!" She had practically yelled it at him. "Doesn't look like it." he said coldly. His words stung her a little. "It was nothing. I just had a bad dream." she said. "Don't lie to me!" said Elliot, surprising her once again. "I'm not lying!" she protested. "Then why were you saying. 'get off of me', and 'stop it'?" asked Elliot. Olivia let out a big sigh. He had finally broke through to her. Or so he thought. "I just want to be alone right now okay El?" she asked sweetly. "No! Not okay! Not until you tell me what happened." he said. "Im not a victim! Stop interrogating me!" she screamed at him. "Olivia tell me now!" said Elliot as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Elliot stop! Your hurting me!" she screamed. Elliot immediately let go. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain than she already had. Olivia turned around, ran into her bathroom, and slammed the door shut. Elliot started walking towards the door, but then turned around and started to walk out the door. "Im sorry." he said as he shut the door behind him.

She sobbed for a while and then finally pulled herself up. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone. "Kurt? Can you come over here please?" she said. "Why what's wrong? He asked her. "Please Kurt." she said. He could hear the pain in her voice. "Okay I'm on my way." Olivia sat on the couch wondering what Elliot was doing and who he told about the little charade that happened earlier. Just then there was a knock on the door. She got up to open it. It was Kurt. She hugged him and cried as he held her. "What's going on Liv?" he asked with sadness in his eyes. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He loved her. "Elliot won't stop asking me about my undercover assignment." she cried to him. "Do you want me to tell him to stop?" he asked her. "No its okay. I just wanted you here, she said, im really sorry that I broke up with you. It was a big mistake. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked him. "Of course." he said, placing a kiss on Olivia's lips. There was a long silence, before Kurt broke it. "Olivia?" he said. "Yes?" She looked up into his eyes. "Will you tell me what happened in the basement?" he asked. She nodded and told him everything that happened. She felt great finally getting it off her chest. Kurt held her close for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Kurt woke up, he called Elliot. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. "Elliot, he said, this is Kurt. I'm going to ask you once, and once only to leave Olivia alone for a while, she's been through a lot." he explained. "Don't you dare tell me that she told you what happened." said Elliot with anger. "Of course she did. She trusts me." said Kurt harshly. "You can't tell me what to do! She's my partner!" screamed Elliot. There was no answer. Kurt had hung up. Elliot was furious. Kurt went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Olivia woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon lingering in the room. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She looked at Kurt. He was wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron. She walked up to him and kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked her with a smile on his face. "Well, she said, one that was because your apron clearly says 'kiss the cook' and two I just wanted to thank you for being there for me last night." Kurt smiled.

Elliot was hesitant to call her, but he knew he had to. He picked up the phone and called Olivia's cell phone. It went straight to voice mail. Then he grabbed his stuff and headed to her apartment. He knocked on the door. Kurt answered. "Go away Elliot." he said sternly. But Elliot pushed Kurt out of the way and walked over to Olivia, who was sitting on the couch. "How could you tell him and not me Liv?" Elliot asked. Olivia looked down. "Because she trusts me." said Kurt. "Shut up Kurt." said Elliot. "Stop it, screamed Olivia, I told him when I felt I was ready. He didn't push me like you did." Elliot looked at the hurt in her face. "I'm sorry that I pushed you to tell me. I just really wanted to help you." he said. "Kurt could you give us a minute?" asked Olivia. "Okay sweetie, I'm going to go into the hallway okay? Call me if you need me." said Kurt as he kissed her. "I will." she said. Kurt walked out the door. "Elliot do you really want to know?" she asked. "Yes." he said. She sighed and put her face into her hands. Elliot put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched. He quickly pulled his hand away, and felt like and ass for touching her in a moment like this. "Liv, im not going to hurt you." he said quietly. "I know. He's just in my head I guess." There was an awkward silence between them. Elliot put his arms around her. "You can tell me. I wont judge you and I wont tell anybody." he said. Olivia still had her face buried in her hands. "Did he rape you Olivia?" he asked her. "No." she said. Elliot started to cry then as he held her tighter." "Finn said he caught him trying to. You know." said Elliot. Olivia pulled her head up. "Nothing happened. Finn got to me just in time. Any later and I would have been raped." He held her closer, then turned and began to kiss her. She tried to push him away, but he kept kissing her. He didn't realize that he was physically restraining her from getting up. He finally let go, realizing that she was fighting him, and she began to cry again. "I'm sorry." said Elliot. He got up, just as Kurt walked in. Elliot looked at him funny. "What? Im thirsty." he said. Olivia got up and walked over to him and hugged him. Kurt could see that she was crying. "What did you do?" he asked Elliot. Elliot looked down. "Nothing." he said. "Get out." said Kurt. Elliot walked out of Olivia's apartment. He hated himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Olivia went back to work. Cragen made her stay on desk duty but she didn't care. When Elliot walked in, Olivia shifted in her seat. 

"Hey" he said. 

"Hey" she said back. She said it so quietly that even she could barely hear herself. Elliot was about to start a new conversation when Cragen's voice interrupted him.

"Olivia in my office. Now." said the Captain. Olivia got up and walked into his office, let out a sigh, and sat down.

"I just wanted to tell you that Captain Harris got the charges against him dropped." he said.

"And?" she asked.

"He's a free man he got his job back." said the captain.

"So how does that affect me?" she asked him, a concerned look in her face.

"We think he may come after you for revenge." he said quietly.

"What?! That's crazy!" she said as she got up. Olivia started to walk out the door when the Captain spoke once more.

"Olivia. Are you okay?" he asked. Olivia didn't turn around. Tears were forming in her eyes. 

"Yes." she said. Even though she wasn't. She was actually scared. Olivia grabbed her coat and ran out of the precinct so that nobody could see her cry. She held it all in until she got to her car. 

Cragen could see that she was in pain, but he didn't know what to do to help her. He then called Elliot into his office. "I haven't seen you and Olivia talk once today. What happened?" he asked.

"She hates me." he said

"What did you do this time?" he said with a laugh. Elliot walked around the office. There was a really awkward silence before he spoke.

"I…uh…I kissed her." he said. Captain Cragen looked down. 

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I don't really know." he replied.

"What did she do?" he asked.

"She pushed me away. I made her cry." he said sadly, remembering the details, but not wanting to share them. 

"What happened to her in that basement?" he asked Elliot.

"Nothing. She said that if Finn had gotten there any later, than she would have been raped.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm really glad that she wasn't, but that memory is going to haunt her and we have to help her put it behind her." said the Captain. Elliot nodded.

Olivia drove straight home. She had finally stopped crying, but now she had a really bad headache. When she got to her apartment, there was a note on the floor. Somebody had slipped it under the door. She opened it up and read it.

--

Your going to pay

--

She got really nervous. This guy knew where she lived. She had no choice but to stay with Kurt. She decided not to tell the guys. It was her life. It was her problem. She could take care of it herself. Or so she thought. Olivia had packed up all of her things. She went over to Kurt's and noticed that the door was open. She pulled out her gun, and cracked open the door.

"Kurt?" she called out. There was no answer. She walked around the corner. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her, as somebody hit her over the head with something. Everything went black.

When Olivia hadn't returned to work, the Captain started to get worried. He tried to call Olivia multiple times, but her phone just went straight to voicemail. He called Elliot and told him to go over to her apartment to check on her. When Olivia didn't open the door, he decided to go to Kurt's house. When he saw Kurt's door open, something inside of Elliot died. He opened it with the barrel of his gun. He saw broken glass, overturned chairs, and a pool of blood next to the corner. Elliot freaked.

"Olivia?" he called. No answer.

"Kurt?" he called out louder.

"mmmmm!" Elliot ran for the hall closet, hoping that it was Olivia. When he opened it, Kurt came tumbling out. Elliot leaned down and untied his hands. Kurt took the tape off of his mouth.

"Where is she?" Elliot asked hurriedly.

"I don't know, but you have to help her. Please Elliot, she's in danger." he cried.

"Yeah I know." was all Elliot could reply, trying to keep the tears back. He had just know realized that other people cared about her as much as he did.

When Olivia woke up she was tied up. She had on a blindfold and tape on her mouth and around her hands and feet. She was confused at first. Her head was throbbing. But then she remembered what happened. She sat there thinking about what was going to happened when she heard footsteps coming toward her. She threw her head in the direction that they were coming from. They pulled her up harshly and was pushing her across the room. She stumbled. She really wanted to know where she was and what was happening. She was pushed tot the floor. The person who did this was finally discovered when he took off Olivia's blindfold. She had never seen him before in her life. He ripped the tape off of her mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Who are you?" Again, no answer. "What do you want from me?" she screamed at him. She was starting to get angry. She didn't like the silent game.

"I don't want it." he said to her.

"what do you mean?" she asked, suspiciously eyeing him.

"I don't want the revenge."

"Well then who does?" she asked him. Just then Captain Harris walked in. Olivia tensed up.

"Hey Olivia!" he said. Olivia froze. "What no hello to you?" he said. "You ruined my life." he told her. He walked over to Olivia and hit her. Olivia fell over. She could taste the blood in her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot got some security tapes from Kurt's apartment building. He was astonished. He saw Olivia enter the building, and then a man come out with Olivia right in his arms! She was lying lifeless in his arms, and blood was trickling down her face. He didn't recognize the man who was placing her into the backseat of the car. He then zoomed in on the driver's seat. He jumped out of his seat and ran into Captain Cragen's office. 

"It was Harris! Harris has Olivia!" he yelled. Captain Cragen Also jumped up and ran to talk to the rest of the team.

"Send out and apb on Olivia!" said the captain. They hadn't told Munch and Fin yet. The partners looked at each other.

"Now!" Cragen screamed. At that, Munch and Fin jumped up. Elliot felt like crying, but he was too upset to cry right now. He had to find Olivia. BEFORE Harris did anything to her. He didn't know what to do though. He just froze up and watched as fin, munch, and Cragen worked to find her. He was still thinking about it. He couldn't even hear the men calling him. "Elliot!" they screamed. 

"What?" he said sadly.

"We think we know were she is! Lets go!" said Munch. Elliot jumped up and grabbed his coat. Munch, Fin, and Elliot all ran out of the precinct to their cars.

MEANWHILE:

Harris kicked her hard in the stomach. She screamed in pain. "You stupid Bitch." he screamed. Olivia wished that Fin would burst through the door and come and save her again. "Nobody will look at me the same anymore, and its all your fault!" he screamed at her. He got down on his knees and lowered his face next to her ear. "Now there is nobody stopping me. Nobody knows where we are, and I am going to make damn sure you don't get away from me this time." he said. He got up and pulled her up too. She looked around the room. Concrete. Nothing but concrete, except for two doors. He led her to the one on the left. When he opened the door, she looked in. It was a small room with now windows, so they must be underground, she thought. There was a bed in the corner. Her eyes started to well up again. She figured that the other door was the way out. She kept searching her mind for thoughts on how she could escape. She hit him in the family jewels once again, and whipped around and punched him in the face. She darted towards the other door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She lifted up her leg and with one swift movement, the door swung open. Olivia darted up the stairs that laid in front of her and came to yet another locked door. She couldn't hold up her leg to kick open the door. The stairs were way too steep. She could fall. So instead she started to bang on it and yell for help. She cried even harder. The same thing was happening over again. She heard Harris running up the stairs, but she kept screaming anyways. He threw his arm around her throat and squeezed while he pulled her back down the stairs.

Elliot, Fin, and Munch knew they were getting closer. They all were hoping and praying that he hadn't touched her yet. "Drive faster Fin!" said Elliot. 

"I'm going twenty over the speed limit already El. I want to get to her just as much as you do, but I can't go any faster." he said. 

"We'll get her back in time Elliot." said a reassuring Munch.

"Yeah and how do you know that?" said Elliot angrily. When they got there, they looked around. There were so many warehouses, they didn't know were to begin. Just then, a man came running over to them. "Are you looking for a girl?" he asked them. 

"Yes!" they all said at once. 

"Follow me!" he said. "I heard her screaming. She was pounding on this door over here." he explained to them.

"Why didn't you call the police?" Elliot asked.

"I was just about to when you guys came." said the man. He held up a cell phone. All them men looked at each other. This was a good sign for them. Elliot kept thinking about what he was going to do when he got his hands on Harris. His thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched scream. 

"Oh my god." said Elliot. 

"Hurry!" screamed Fin to Munch, as he ran to the car. He pulled a tire iron out of the trunk and hurried back. They broke open the lock, and they all ran down the stairs.

Harris heard this. He grabbed his knife out of his pocket, put it to Olivia's neck, and brought her into the bedroom.

_Tell me if you want me to keep going!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Elliot was there first. He wanted to cry when he saw Olivia. Her face was bloody. And her clothes were tattered and torn. She looked terrified. "Put the knife down Harris." said Munch.

"Why? So you can shoot me?" he asked them.

"No Harris, if you put the knife down, we can all walk out of her alive." said Fin. Harris looked suspiciously at him. He looked at Olivia, who was softly sobbing. He knew she didn't want to look helpless in front of her 'family' but he did want her to.

"Well that wouldn't be much fun though." he said. Harris stood up and turned Olivia until she was facing him. He put the knife to her back to warn them not to come any closer, and to warn Olivia not to move. He kissed her. Passionately. Elliot felt sick to his stomach watching Olivia react. She kept squirming, trying to get away from him.

All of a sudden, Harris pulled the knife away from her back. He brought it in front of his stomach. Elliot ran towards him. He knew what was going to happen.

He didn't get there in time. He had jabbed the knife into Olivia's abdomen. She stumbled backwards, screaming in pain. Elliot tackled him as Munch ran forward to catch Olivia as she fell.


	8. Chapter 8

"Olivia!" screamed Munch. Fin helped Elliot grab Harris, and started to read him his rights.

"Call a bus!" he cried out.

"They're already on their way." said Elliot as he rushed to Olivia's side.

"Olivia, did he rape you?" asked Munch. Olivia shook her head no. Munch and Elliot both let out a sigh of relief.

"Your going to be okay Liv." said Elliot, as he grabbed her hand.

She ripped her hand away from him. "Get away from me." she silently said, trying to breathe at the same time.

Munch helped the paramedics get her on a gurney. When they sped off, he looked at Elliot. "What was that about?" he asked him.

"I don't know." said Elliot. But he really did know. And he hated himself for doing it in the first place. That kiss was wrong.

"What did you do?" asked Munch, getting concerned.

"Nothing." he simply stated.

When she was stable, and in her hospital room, Elliot was allowed to go and see her. She was sitting up in her bed, a blank look in her face. She was rubbing her hands on her stomach where he had stabbed her. "Hey." said Elliot

Olivia didn't even turn her head. "Get out." she said harshly. Elliot walked over to her bed, ignoring her comment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

"No! I said get out now!" she screamed.

Elliot got up and walked out of the room. He thought about how stupid he was for kissing her like that. Just then Casey ran around the corner. "Is she okay?" she asked him as she got closer.

"Yeah I think so, but she wont talk to me." said Elliot sadly.

"Raped?" she asked hesitantly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"No." he said. Casey let out a big sigh of relief. "But he tried. Again." said Elliot.

"Damn. I'm going to kick this guy's ass for doing this to her." she said.

"Can I help?" asked Elliot. Casey laughed a little bit, though she knew he was serious, after she saw the confused look on his face.

"Can I go talk to her?" she asked him.

"You can try." he replied. Casey walked in and came back a minute later and shut the door. This broke Elliot's heart. They have known each other longer.

"Why would she tell Casey and not me?" he accidentally said outloud.

"Because Casey is a woman Elliot." said Munch. Elliot jumped at his voice.

"But we've known each other longer and she's my best friend I just want to help her." he said with tears in his eyes.

"But Casey is a woman, and you're a man. Which do you think that she would be more comfortable talking to?" Munch asked. Elliot sighed.

"So how are you feeling?" Casey asked Olivia. It hurt Casey to see Olivia like this. Broken.

"Like I've been stabbed." said Olivia with a faint smile.

"Good to see you still have your sense of humor!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Hey, so why wont you talk to Elliot?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

"Because I'm still pissed at him." replied Olivia.

"What happened?" asked Casey.

"He kissed me." said Olivia, with her head down.

"What?!" exclaimed Casey. "Tell me everything!" she said.

Olivia looked at her confused. Casey sat on the edge of her bed as she began her story. "He came over, and he wanted to talk, so I sent Kurt out into the hallway." she said. Casey nodded, as if to say 'keep going'. "Anyways, I told him everything that happened at Sealview in the basement, and right after, he kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me go. He left bruises Case." she said.

"Oh my god." said Casey. She was excited at first, but it quickly turned into sadness. She always thought that they would make a cute couple, but what Elliot did was just wrong.

"Casey, where are you going?" asked Olivia, as she watched her friend get up and start to walk out of the room.

"To talk to Elliot." she said.

Olivia could hear the sadness in her voice. "No Casey don't!" but Casey did anyways. "What have I done?" Olivia asked herself.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Case, what did she say?" asked Elliot as he saw Casey approaching him. "Casey? What's wrong?" He could see the sadness in her eyes. She walked up to him.

"Why?" she asked. That's all she could get out while trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you do that to her?" she asked him.

Elliot was searching for the words inside of his mind. He didn't know if she was really referring to the kiss, so he played it cool.

"What did I do?" he asked. This made Casey mad. She raised her arm and punched him in the face.

"You know exactly what you did you sick bastard!" she yelled as he stumbled backwards. Just then the captain walked out of the elevator. Elliot quickly walked away, to tend to his bloody nose.

Casey explained to the Captain what had happened, and he rushed to Olivia's room. "Are these allegations true?" Olivia looked to Casey to make sure that he was talking about what they were talking about. Casey understood and nodded.

"Yes." said Olivia, ashamed. She felt like a tattle-tale.

"If there is anything that I can do, regarding Elliot, you just let me know okay?" he asked her.

She just nodded in response. This was the first time, in a long time, that she had seen this side of him. The fatherly, protective side. She liked it.

--OLIVIA'S ROOM--

"Hey Liv, can we have a minute?" Elliot asked her, as he walked into her room. All eyes were on Olivia as they waited for her response.

"Actually, yes." she replied. Casey and the captain left the room.

"Olivia, sorry doesn't even begin to describe how much I hate what I did to you the other day." He looked out the window and saw the Captain, Casey, Fin, and Munch all talking. Both the men gave him dirty looks when they made eye contact. Elliot looked at the floor, ashamed. "Will you ever forgive me?" he asked her.

"You know what Elliot, I don't really know the answer to that right now." she said sadly.

Something inside of Elliot Snapped.

" It was just a kiss Olivia!" he practically screamed at her.

"Just a kiss? JUST A KISS? YOU CALL THIS JUST A KISS?!" Screamed at him, holding up the sleeves of her hospital gown to show him the bruises. By now, the whole team was in the room.

"Oh whatever you know you liked it." he said.

"Actually I didn't Elliot, and I cannot believe that you stooped that low!" she replied.

"OH COME ON OLIVIA!" he yelled.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU ELLIOT! NOT LIKE THAT ANYWAY! WE ARE PARTNERS! PARTNERS! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND. YOU HAVE A WIFE AND KIDS! AT LEASE I PAY ATTENTION TO KURT! YOU'RE NEVER WITH YOUR KIDS ELLIOT!" she screamed.

She watched as the little flame in his eyes turned into a big bonfire, wishing that she could take back those last six words.

"AT LEAST I CAN HAVE KIDS!" he yelled.

"OH GREAT COMEBACK ELLIOT, IM SO HURT!" she said. Elliot started to walk over to her, but Munch stopped him.

"Leave Elliot. Now!" he said. Elliot turned and walked out the door. She put her face in her hands, wishing that everything would be okay again. She had to admit, she had always wanted to kiss him, but not like that.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later, Olivia was back at work. She had gotten tired, so she headed to the cribs to get some rest.

"Elliot, you okay man?" asked Fin, as he saw his raggedy co-worker walk in. He smelled very strongly of alcohol.

"Where's Liv?" he asked Fin. Elliot hadn't seen her since the hospital incident.

"She's up in the cribs getting some rest." Fin stated, as he continued with his paperwork.

IN THE CRIBS:

Olivia was woken from her sleep when she heard the door slam. She jumped up and sat on the bed.

"Elliot." she said.

He stayed silent. He walked up to her and grabbed her roughly by the arms. He shoved her up against the wall.

"You stupid bitch." he said.

"Ow Elliot! Your hurting me! Are you drunk?" she exclaimed. She was so afraid of him at this moment.

"Shut up." he kissed her roughly.

" HELP!! SOMEmmm" she screamed as Elliot moved his hand to her mouth.

"I said, shut up!" Elliot hit her.

Olivia refused. She started to scream again, only to feel another harsh blow against her cheek. She blinked hard, trying to get the stars out of her eyes.

'This is not happening to me.' she said to herself.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!"

(meanwhile in the office)

"What is that noise, asked Captain Cragen as he walked out of his office, I could swear I just heard somebody screaming for help."

"You heard it too?" asked Fin, getting worried.

Cragen nodded. "I think it may be coming from the cribs."

"Shit!" said Fin as he started to run.

"What's wrong Fin?" asked the Captain as he ran alongside Fin.

"Olivia was up there sleeping, and Elliot came, he asked where she was!" he stated.

The men ran up to the door to get to the hallway that led to the cribs, it was locked. Cragen had to run back downstairs after noticing that Elliot must have stolen the key. He brought back up a big chain of keys. Fin felt as if he were in Sealview again. All of a sudden both men heard Olivia scream.

"NO ELLIOT! OH GOD PLEASE STOP!" she yelled.

Fin felt tears rolling down his face and noticed that Cragen also did. After about seven minutes of searching, they found the right key.

Both men stormed into the cribs to find Elliot sitting on top of one of the beds. Olivia was sitting in a corner rocking back and fourth with her knees up to her chest. Olivia had a terrified look on her face, and tears in her eyes. The men could see the blood on her face. Just then Elliot lunged for Olivia, once again, holding her to the wall. Both men hear the terrified shriek of their sister in blue and felt their hearts break.

"Elliot!" screamed Cragen.

Fin ran at Elliot, and jumped on him, pulling him away from Olivia. Cragen watched as she crumpled to the floor, trying to suppress sobs. Blood was trickling from her mouth, and her cheek was swollen red.

"He's wasted." said Fin after Elliot had passed out.

Cragen heard none of this. He was so worried about Olivia. He walked over to the silent woman crumpled on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees. Cragen knew that this had finally broken her inside. He knew that Olivia would never be the same again.

He watched as the tears rolled down her face. "Liv?" he asked gently.

Olivia made no expression that he was in the room.

"Olivia, he repeated, Fin go get Huang!"

Fin looked at Cragen, unable to react.

"NOW FIN!" he said. Fin ran.

HUANG- HUANG- HUANG- HUANG- HUANG- HUANG- HUANG- HUANG

"Huang we need your help!" exclaimed Fin.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Its Olivia. Elliot…he umm…he just attacked her. She wont speak, or move, or…anything." he said, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George Huang walked into the cribs. He saw Elliot lying on the ground with one arm handcuffed to one of the beds. Then he saw Cragen sitting in front of Olivia. She was sitting up against the wall, silent tears rolling down her face. She looked hollow, as if she were in another world.

" What happened?" he asked.

"Fin and I hear her screaming. When we came in, Elliot was sitting on the bed, Liv was in the corner. Then he attacked her again. I've tried talking to her. She wont respond!" Cragen told Huang quickly.

Huang could see the fear and hurt in the man's eyes. All he could do was nod.

"Olivia can you hear me?" asked George calmly as he too, knelt down in front of her. Again, she made no movements.

"My God, why in the world would he do this to her?" Cragen asked George.

"He's wasted." said Huang

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE HIM ANY RIGHT!" yelled Fin.

"I know Fin, and when he wakes up, I'm getting the first piece of him. Fin, call Munch. Fill him in on what happened before he turns this into a conspiracy theory."

Fin left the room.

"Olivia honey, can your hear me?" George tried again. Nothing. "Lets get her home." said George. Cragen nodded as he picked her up in his arms.

"She's so light." he said to Huang.

"That's because she hasn't been eating." said George.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. She said she just doesn't feel hungry anymore." he said.

"She doesn't feel anything anymore." said Cragen matter-of-factly as he carried her out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you all think??? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! If I get more than 5 reviews, ill write more tonight!!


	11. Chapter 11

When Cragen went to put her into the car, she wouldn't let go of him.

"Liv you have to let go so I can get you into the car okay?" She shook her head. Cragen sighed. At least he got something. "Liv honey you have to let go." he said quietly.

"NO! please! Please don't let go of me! I'm scared!" she cried.

"Liv its okay, ive got you. Ive got you." he said as he sat on the ground. He held her in his arms as they cried together.

Cragen has always loved her as a daughter. He hated seeing her in pain. Especially pain inflicted by the person she was in love with.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Liv, were here." he said to her as they reached her building. Cragen got out of the car first and helped her out. He walked her upstairs and into her apartment. He was appalled at the state it was in. her bed was made up on the couch, her hamper overflowing with clothes.

"Why don't you go put on some pajamas and ill make you something to eat." he said. She nodded and retreated into her bathroom after grabbing some things from her drawer.

When Olivia was done, she came back into the room to the smell of coffee.

"Sorry liv, this was all you had." he said. She nodded and gave him a light smile when he handed her the coffee.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a while?" he asked gently. She nodded.

"okay why don't we watch a movie, but first, im gonna clean up that cut. Is that okay?" he asked her. She nodded again. Cragen went to the bathroom and got out some Band-Aids and Neosporin. He returned to Olivia lying on the couch staring at the black screened television.

"Liv can you sit up for me?" Olivia sat up. Cragen shuddered when he saw the gash on her cheek. He didn't know that it was _this_ bad. He cleaned it up quickly, but softly. He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

ELLIOT- ELLIOT- ELLIOT -ELLIOT- ELLIOT -ELLIOT -ELLIOT- ELLIOT

It was dark in his mind. He could hear yelling in the background but didn't know where it was coming from. His head throbbed along with his heart. He tried to move his arms but noticed that they were handcuffed. "What the hell?" he said aloud.

Fin and Munch stopped yelling at each other and looked at Elliot with hatred.

"What the hell guys? Why the hell am I handcuffed to the fucking table?" he asked them.

"You son-of-a-bitch, you know _exactly_ why the fuck your sitting here." said Fin as he got into Elliot's face.

Elliot looked confused. "What? Guys please! What's going on?" he pleaded.

"You sick bastard. You knew she was already hurting and you knew that made her weak. You waited till the perfect time to attack her! You sick bastard!" yelled Munch.

Fin was astonished. He'd never seen his partner like this.

"I attacked somebody?" he asked. Elliot felt like crying. "Who?"

"Olivia." said Fin.

Elliot felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He couldn't breathe. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. He thought.

"I….I….attacked…Liv?" he asked trying to stop the tears that had started rolling down his face. "what did I do to her?" he asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Liv?" he said quietly. Olivia turned her face to him, returning from the far away land she was in.

"Hmm?" she asked."

"You know Im going to have to ask you what happened sometime." he stated. Olivia looked down. "I think it would be best for you to tell me now, otherwise Elliot will get out soon, but im not going to push you." he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"no its okay. Ill tell you." she said. Olivia sighed. She looked scared. Cragen got up from the chair he was in and sat next to her on the couch. Olivia scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you mind if I tape this? It may help so you may not have to testify." he asked.

"Its fine." she stated. He put it on the table and pressed record.

"whenever your ready Liv, and remember you don't have to do this." he said.

She only nodded.

"I was in the cribs…sleeping. I heard the door slam. He came up to me and grabbed me by the arms. Shoved me up against the wall….and…he called me a bitch…I told him he was hurting me and asked if he was drunk. He told me…..he told me to shut up and then he kissed me. I started to yell for help, but he put his hand over my mouth and shoved me harder into the wall. He told me to shut up, then hit me." Olivia stopped, trying to stop her body from shaking.

"its okay sweetie. Im right here. Its alright." said Cragen in a soothing voice. "he cant hurt you anymore." Olivia nodded and continued her story.

"I was afraid of what he would do if I didn't get help, so I screamed again. He hit me, so I screamed again.

"and that's when we ran in" he stated. Olivia looked at him confused. "He did more?" he asked. She nodded. Cragen looked down as he told her to continue.

"He umm…well…he…he."

Cragen noticed she was struggling to talk about it and if she had told him this much, he was afraid of what she would tell him.

"Olivia its okay. You can tell me and im not going to think any less of you. you know that right?" he asked. Silence filled the room. "Liv, I love you like a daughter and im just trying to help you. You've gotta tell me what he did sweetheart." he said softly. Olivia was crying harder then.

"He…he raped me." she said breaking down and bursting into tears. Cragen started bawling too.

"Liv remember I recorded this and I need your permission to send it to Fin and Munch." he said. Olivia nodded.

"It's fine." she said as she got up. She ran into the bathroom. Cragen heard the shower turn on. He bolted towards her bathroom door.

"Liv no! We need a rape kit. I know this is hard but we need the kit to get him okay?" he heard her sobbing as she turned the shower off. She opened the door and found herself buried in Cragen's arms once again. "I know this is hard sweetie and im gonna kill him for doing this to you." he said.

"I just…how could he do this to me? I loved him!" she sobbed.

"I know you did. I know." he said. Cragen ushered her back to the couch and sat with her until she fell asleep. He then got up and walked onto her terrace and took out his phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tutuola." he answered. He could hear his captain crying. "Captain whats wrong? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"No Fin, its not, im sending over the confession. Has he woken up yet?" he asked.

"Yeah and he says he doesn't remember anything." he told him.

"Let the fucking son-of-a-bitch listen to the tape. Then shoot him if you want. Make sure its quick and dirty and make it look like an accident. Give him a gun and make him fire it so that it looks like he attacked you first."

"Captain?!?!" he asked.

"trust me Fin, you'll want to after you hear this tape. The fucking bastard raped her." said Cragen. He immediately hung up.

Fin looked down at the disconnected phone in disbelief.

He then saw the text message along with the confession tape. He walked straight into the interrogation room with tears rolling down his face.

"Fin, what's wrong?" asked Elliot. Fin ran over to Elliot and repeatedly punched him.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I CANT BELIEVE YOU! SHE LOVED YOU! YOU SICK SON-OF-A-BITCH!!" he screamed.

"FIN THAT'S EHOUGH!" yelled Munch as he pulled his partner off of the bloodied Elliot. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"Cragen sent me the confession tape." he stated. Elliot looked down.

Fin and Munch sat on one side of the table and looked at Elliot when they played the tape, and towards the end they were all crying.

"He…he raped me." she said.

"NO OH GOD PLEASE NO. PLEASE! OH OLIVIA IM SOOO SORRY! I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU! NOOO. OH GOD." he screamed.

Just then Fin got up and took out his gun. He walked towards Elliot, cocked it, and pointed it at him.

Ooooo cliffhanger!! WOOT WOOT. What do yah think so far?? Let me know! R&R


	12. Authors Note: PLEASE HELP ME!

AN:

Hey everybody. So I've been getting some complaints about the rape. Do you guys think it was too harsh? If so what should I replace it with? Also, if I keep it, what do you guys wanna see next? I'm having really bad writers block!!! Sorry its taken so long to write!!

:[ my apologies


End file.
